


Abudance of Obi-Wans

by accidentalpasserby



Series: Snippets no one asked for [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Funny, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I hope, Maybe - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentalpasserby/pseuds/accidentalpasserby
Summary: It all has started with a loud pop





	Abudance of Obi-Wans

Obi-Wan was having a nice day. Actually, in retrospect, it was too good to be true, but he didn't see it coming right then and there. 

So, he was sitting on the couch doing pretty much nothing apart from basking in so desired silence of their apartment while Anakin was lost elsewhere. The only sign he even bothered to drop by was a small metal cube with geometric pattern and some signs carved into it on the counter. Not that Obi-Wan was curious enough to examine it. 

Anyway, it seemed like Anakin had carved it out of something when he was bored. Also, Obi-Wan had a day off, which didn't get wery often. 

Stupid of him was to hope for a carefree day. 

It all has started with a loud pop cutting though the comforting blanket of the soundless air surronding Obi-Wan.

\- Hello there. - said alarmingly familiar voice. His eyes have only proved his assumption: in the middle of the room there was standning his older version - looking a little bit beaten, with the same beard and shorter hair, a few ginger strands out of place. 

Without giving any of them any time to process what had just happened, another pop announced the arrival of yet one more Obi-Wan. 

\- Well, this is definitely not Tatooine. - the silver-haired version mumbled, sounding unamused, yet, on the contrary looking around curiously. 

\- Master Qui-Gon will kill me! - exclaimed a young boy with short spiky hair that looked like his head was on fire and a padawan braid so short, it was barely touching his shoulder.

The room became silent yet again, for every Obi-Wan present was thinking about possible causes and outcomes. They were spared from going too deep into the worst possible ones, as another guest had arrived. 

\- Does dehydration cause hallucinations this intense? - this one was, probably, from the Tatooine-verse. Wondering, whether or not these versions of him were just from different times, or were they also from different universes, the today-Obi-Wan was waiting for what was coming next with both fear and wonder. 

\- ...so i told him, that blowing up a whole planet might not be the wisest diplomatic move, - clutching a half empty glass in his hand, dressed in burgundy-red silk robes with golden embroidery on the neckline and on the cuffs of his sleeves and looking around the same age Obi-Wan was at the moment, the doppleganger had realised he wasn't wherever he was supposed to be anymore. He managed to keep a straight face, but his voice held a hint of astonishment. - What?

At the same time, the same-looking man popped out of thin air right beside him, the only difference was his clothes, that consisted of a checkered shirt, a pair of navy blue pants and some laced boots. He had muttered something incoherent yet harsh under his breath and his uncivilised apperance hinted that they didn't what did he say.

The fancy-dressed version had gulped down whatever it was in his glass in one go, before examining the rest of the room. 

Soon enough the room was full of Obi-Wans of various ages, timelines and Universes, all gathered in one place, they've created a decent amount of noise.

Divided into groups, they were either discussing possible ways to get things back to normal or complaining about life. The child versions were busy destroying things as there was no such thing as appropriate behavoiur and rules drilled into their minds and also there were no masters to tame them. 

Funny enough, the most popular above all else topic was complaining about Anakin.

Speaking of which.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin has opened the door to their shared apartment, froze in place and then seized the urge to shut it closed immediately and run, as he was greeted with a sea of ginger heads(a few silver ones lost in it), a dozen identical frowns and judging looks, when the chorus of annoyed voices asked:

\- Anakin, what did you do this time?


End file.
